Before Him
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Tiva! Ziva goes into the office really early and reveals her biggest secret. With Tony standing right behind her. The story's better than the summary!
1. Before Him

**Author note: This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I love NCIS.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS.(If I did Tony and Ziva would be together by now.)**

* * *

Ziva's P.O.V.

It's about 4:00 am and I really don't even know why I'm here. The elevator doors open and I step out onto the floor where the squad room is. This is truly the only place I have ever felt at home. NCIS. I love is here but I do not know if I truly deserve to be here after what has happened in the past few months. Here I feel as though I am loved and cared about here, not like in Israel, my childhood home, where I felt like cold, hard killer. No, this place is different maybe because of Gibbs being the father I never had, or Abby and McGee being like the brother and sister I lost or Jenny being like a mother figure to me, Ducky being like a grandfather that you can always turn to and then there's Tony. I do not believe that I will ever admit this out loud but I'm in _love_and it's making me weak. I hate being weak. That is the one thing Mossad drills into you the most. Weakness equals Death. So being in love has made me weaker than I have ever been before. Weaker than I was in Somalia. And the fact that I am in love with Anthony DiNozzo makes me not only weak, but insane. Number 1: Because I know he will never return my feelings. Number 2; because even if he did return my feelings, he is still a gamer, or is it player. He is never with one person for too long. And Number 3: I am not sure that I am worthy of having him. I have been at my desk thinking about this for the past few months but not until this morning have I been able to except the fact that I'm in love.

Then a voice comes from behind me. "Really Zee-vah, do tell who your in love with." I knew that voice all to well. It was the voice that was in my dreams, and his voice was in my worst nightmares. But in those he was always saving me. I have _never_ needed saving before. But that was before him.

* * *

**Please review!! Tell me if its good, bad, salvageable! Click the little green button below!**

**I'll update in about a day or so. ~ Darkest Angel 11**


	2. My Partner

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know that I haven't updated in an extremely long time, but I've been trying to catch up with my life for the past few months. I mean come on, life runs extremely fast when you're chasing it. **

**Plus the fact that I have lost this chapter twice from my computer malfunctioning, this chapter has been like a thorn in my side and now I'm just throwing it out here.**

**Thank you so much to all those that reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot! **

**This chapter was written at two in the morning **

**Dedication: To all those that pushed me to get this chapter done, mostly my reviewers and my friend Emily, who thought that I had dropped off the face of FF., but alas I have returned. Thank you all again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. If I did Tony and Ziva would totally be together forever!**

Before Him

Chapter 2: My Partner

"_Oh, I'm so screwed" Was the first thought that entered Ziva David's head before her training kicked in. Be polite, distract from the original topic and run like hell the moment you get the chance. So Ziva kept her cool and prayed for the best. _

"Hello Tony" Ziva said as she toyed with her bracelets, "What are you doing here so at such a late hour?"

"Well, I'm here because I do my best work at nighttime, and now I'm extremely interested in why you are avoiding my original question." He said smirking as Ziva muttered a cursed under her breath.

_Why did he have to know her so well? Ziva knows that her options of getting out of this situation, without violence, our highly unlikely. _

He walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of it looking at her with his piercing green eyes. His face was unreadable, or maybe it was the fact that Ziva didn't want to read it. The fact that she was scared of what his facial expressions and body language held, made him unreadable to her. Anyone else could see by just looking at his eyes, that he was extremely happy at the moment.

"I take it that thinking that you would forget about that comment is slim to one, am I correct?" Ziva breathed, as any trace of fight drained from her.

"The phrase is 'slime to none' Zee-vah, and yes there is no chance that I'm going to just magically forget that you just admitted that you in love with someone." he said with a full blown famous DiNozzo smile on his face.

Ziva was silent, trying to collect her thoughts and ways of escaping. Just when she was about to stand up and make her break for the stairs, Tony stopped her by speaking again. She knew that she could have made it, and there was nothing stopping her, but his voice.

His amazing silky smooth, voice. His crazy movie quotes, his way to always make her laugh, his huge heart, buried underneath his playboy attitude. And of course on top of it all, his charming smile that totally made her stomach do back flips_. Yeah, so basically everything about him as stopping her from leaving._

"Okay Ziva, you know what?" he looked at her with a mysterious gleam in his eye, one that he usually only got when he was formulating a plan. "I've decided that since you aren't going to tell me about who you're in love with, I'm going to tell you about the one I'm in love with."

Ziva's heart felt as though it had been driven over by a truck and then shattered into a million pieces. She literally felt as though she was going to be physically sick. By what was any of this going to change? Tony was in love with someone else, he would never care about her like anything other than his partner.

Ziva felt he tears build up but she refused to let them fall in front of Tony. Naturally Tony took her silence as his okay to start talking.

"Okay, so the girl I'm in love with is astonishingly beautiful, amazingly funny, sophisticated, intelligent, driven and has the most gorgeous brown eyes that you'll ever see," Ziva heard him pause and then his faint footsteps walking over to her and she realized that Tony was now standing in front of her desk. He was gazing at her with a somewhat dazed look.

"Her hair is always perfect no matter how she weirs, she can always make me laugh when I'm sad, she loves to make fun of me to no end, and is the most amazing, beautiful person in the world," Tony knelt down on both knees beside Ziva's desk, his eyes pleading for her to understand while, she was completely shocked. One minute he's talking about this girl that sounds perfect and now he's beside Ziva's desk, staring at her. _I think that he got hit too hard on the head, this past case._

"I'm very happy for you Tony, but I should be..." Ziva stood up and turned away from him as the tears ran down her face. The moment she moved to step out from behind her desk, Tony stood up, caught her wrist, and spun her around until they were face to face.

Ziva was close enough to him, to feel his warm breath in her face. His eyes were closed, but after a moment of complete silence, standing like this, his eyes reopened and focus on Ziva's. Ziva eyes were unfocused at first, because her natural instinct was to run away but there was that thing about Tony that made her stay.

Tony made her feel something that no one had ever made here feel before, just like NCIS is the only place that ever felt like home, Tony was the only one to make her feel safe and dare she say it, …_ loved_.

"If you had let me finish, then maybe I wouldn't have to be invading your personal bubble to get my message through." he said chuckling breathlessly. Before he picked up where he left off. "She's he most beautiful person in the world, and she doesn't even notice me. She's a former Mossad assassin, stubborn as hell, sassy, fierce, loyal, and most of all…"

"_She's my Partner."_

Ziva's breath caught and before she could utter a word, his gentle lips were on hers. The only thing coherent going through either of their heads were: _My Partner._

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through this long hiatus, thing!**

**Do you think I should continue or leave it as is? I personally was thinking of making another chapter or two, but I'm not completely certain I should. Please tell me what you think!**

**Please Review. (To me reviews are like little hard candies full of caffeine. And caffeine makes me a very happy writer.) **


End file.
